The Newspaper Club
by Bundapunny
Summary: Originally, the Academy didn't plan on having a newspaper club. Well, that was long before Hayami came.


**I disclaim.**

**For the sake of this one-shot, let's say Hayami's a two-star, okay? Haha.**

* * *

He steps into the school's premises, taken aback by the size of the campus.

"Wow," is all he can say.

"Hayami-san," Makihara taps his shoulder, "this way, please."

So he follows the teacher into the hallways of a big building.

They arrive at a room where he's been told to change into his uniform and wait. He looks around, finding luxurious furniture around him: glass tables, high-tech security cameras, and other nice branded stuff.

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door, making him jump.

"C-Come in," he says.

There enters a girl with a traditional princess-cut hairstyle. She seems to be wearing a uniform and on her collar lies a star encircled.

"You must be Hayami-san," she states as he nods. "I'm Shizune Yamanochi and I'm here to brief you about the school. Usually, it would be Sakurano-san or Imai-san, but they're busy."

She takes a seat beside him and tells him about the school; from the school history to the current principals.

He stays there, not believing any word she says.

He can't even believe that he has an ability called an _Alice; _how does he accept this school – this system?

"–yami-san? Hayami-san?" Her hands are waving in front of his face as he snaps out of his daze.

He nervously grins. "I'm sorry, Yamanochi-san. I just can't take it all at once."

* * *

"And there is your classroom," Shizune points to a random room. "Now that I've briefed you and shown you around, I'm sure you can attend classes, yes?"

For the nth time of the day, he nods. She knocks on the door as a blonde-haired man comes out.

To Hayami, he seems quite feminine looking. He looks like an upbeat teacher with a hidden personality.

"Hello! You must be the new student!" He grins at Hayami, who nods again. "Your name is Hayami, correct?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Narumi-sensei, please take care of him," Shizune bows. "I have other matters to handle. I'll be taking my leave." And she leaves.

"Come in, Hayami-kun!" Narumi beams, dragging Hayami into the classroom.

Narumi introduces him with Hayami silently watching the happenings go by. And of course, the introduction left some questions in his classmate's minds.

"What's your Alice, Hayami-san?"

"I have the H-Hearing and E-Eyesight Alice," he stammers. He still isn't used to saying his Alices.

And just like that, his peers begin whispering to each other.

"He's a multi-alice user!"  
"Wow, just like Imai-san and Sakurano-san!"  
"Multi-alices are somehow common in the high school section, don't you think?"

"Uh, sensei, where do I sit?" he turns to Narumi.

"Well, I'm not your class advisor, you see. You can sit anywhere for today," Narumi sheepishly grins.

From afar, he hears a ringing sound. His ears feel like the ringing is coming from inside them. Not knowing what to do, he clutches his ears and tries enduring the pain.

"Hayami-kun, are you alright?" Narumi kneels down beside him, rubbing his back as if it would soothe the pain.

And just then:

_Riiiiiiiiing!_

"It's lunch time!"

"Come on, guys! Let's eat!"  
"I forgot to bring my lunch! Can we stop by my dorm?"  
"Dude, you always forget your food!"

Narumi blinks at Hayami who stands up after the bell stops ringing.

"You heard that from afar?"

"Yes," he scowls, not liking the use of his Alice.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

"We have to do something about his Alice. He's frequently been going to the infirmary because he passes out when the bell rings!"

A meeting is being held. Recently, Hayami has been in and out of the high school infirmary due to his Alice. It's been three months, and he still lacks control over it. And finally, nurses have had enough – which leads to today's meeting.

In the faculty room, three nurses who have aided Hayami are discussing with his class advisor, Misaki.

Overhearing the situation, Narumi laughs at Misaki's facial expressions.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation," Narumi chuckles. "I may have a solution, but we will have to meet with the principal."

"Please come back in a few days to discuss with the principal," Misaki says. "Until then, please keep treating Hayami-kun."

* * *

"So you're telling me we should isolate a student – a _new _student to be more precise," Kazumi Yukihara, the high school principal says.

"Not really isolate," Narumi scratches the back of his head. "We're just going to give him a place away from the students for a while. Just until he can control his Alices better!"

"I agree with sensei!" one of the nurses exclaims.

"We'll give him home-tutoring until then, too!" Misaki adds.

* * *

Sitting in the classroom, Hayami sighs.

"They're going to move me, huh."

He doesn't want to move away. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he likes his classmates. These three months, the fuss over his two Alices is over. Now, he can attend classes with friends normally. No one would block his way asking him if he could see or hear this and that.

Now, he's invisible.

No one really remembers him now. Now, he's just glasses guy or the random dude at the back.

He doesn't mind, though. In fact, he'd prefer this over anything else.

* * *

Hayami cleans up his room as he hears Narumi and Misaki's footsteps. They should arrive in five minutes or so, according to his experience. By now, he has memorized the pace of everyone's footsteps.

He removes his glasses, still wanting to see where the teachers are. As the lenses leave his sight, he immediately searches for the two. After a few seconds, he finds them walking up the stairs, nearing his room.

He puts his glasses back on to restrain his Alice. Unfortunately, in Central Town, they only have a control device for the Alice of eyesight. Paying a certain amount of money, he asks the clerks to make him a control device for his other Alice.

Hearing someone knock on the door, Hayami opens it and welcomes the two.

"Hayami-kun, we have news for you," Narumi smiles as he sits down on Hayami's bed.

"You're moving me, right?"

"You must've heard us," Misaki utters.

Narumi rises up, looking around Hayami's two-star room. He walks around the room as he explains the situation to Hayami.

"You see Hayami-kun, we're going to move you to–" Narumi pauses, hitting Hayami's table only to flip open one of his notebooks.

_This month, Gakuen Alice hold their first ever festival where students are the ones who work for fun.  
Booths are where students work to earn rabbits. Booths can be arcades, tea shops, souvenir shops, restaurants, and plenty more!_

Narumi becomes curious. "I knew you could write, but I never knew you took it as a hobby, Hayami-kun."

"It's not just a hobby, sensei."

"How would you like to be part of the newspaper club?" Misaki speaks up.

"We have a newspaper club?"

"We don't, but we can make one! All we have to do is tell the principal and make you editor-in-chief."

Both teachers grin at Hayami who smiles in return.

"But I thought you're going to isolate and home-tutor me?"

"We will, but in return, you're editor-in-chief. Will you take it?"

They've never seen Hayami happier.

"Deal!"

* * *

A man with light blonde hair and blue eyes intertwines his fingers, listening to the three in front of him. "The three" consisting of Narumi, Misaki, and Hayami.

"Hm… So you're going to transfer Hayami near the Southern Forest and build the newspaper club there?"

The principal eyes the three who bob their heads.

"Yes, sir. And to make the club official, we'd like to add more members."

"I see, I see. I'll have a talk with the principals about this."

"Thank you so much, sir!"

* * *

**Three days later**

* * *

Hayami taps fingers continuously. There he is, sitting down with papers and a pen scattered on his table.

_It's been three days, how long does their meeting actually last? A week? _He scoffs.

These past three days, he had been asked to stay in his room to wait for the principal's response. These past three days, he's been isolated from his friends. These past three days, he's been nothing but impatient. These past three days, he's been doing nothing aside from writing. These past three days were torturing him.

He wanted to listen to the meeting, but it was out of his Alice's range.

Before he gets to write another short story, loud and fast footsteps can be heard. Removing his glasses, he sees Narumi running towards his room.

He becomes excited and fixes all the papers on his desk.

"Hayami-kun!" Narumi shouts from the other side of the door.

He runs and opens the door.

Narumi grins and hold up a name plate.

**Hayami  
Editor-in-chief**

"T-This is!"

He grabs the name plate and reads his name repeatedly.

Just to make sure, he pinches himself and winces.

_It's all real._

"Finally!"

* * *

**Five months later**

* * *

There he sits, typing away. He's writing an article about Reo Mouri. _Reo Mouri: the man who's coming to the academy next week! _

People have been fussing about it. He hasn't written about it, not sure of their source. Finally, his Alice heard the teachers planning about Reo's visit. He heard it a few days ago. Since then, he's been typing a one-page article about the famous singer.

"Shit, the printers broken again!" He hears Megane curse from the other room.

Hayami clicks the intercom. "Use the club earnings and pay Imai to fix it."

"But, Hayami-senpai, we don't have that much money anymore!"

"Then loan from the other teachers; they'll understand." Then he hisses, "_Do it fast, Megane. We need to print this article as soon as we finish it._"

Then he hears Megane run outside. He removes his glasses, only to find Megane trip.

Hayami laughs and continues typing. "Oh, how I love this."


End file.
